Young Oni
by Blood-Lust Oni
Summary: This is my first try at fanfiction..so please be nice and read my story..give it a chance..itz rated r..for later scenes..chapter 1 is up..please


[ Author's Note ] This story is a one of a kind. If there are any similar stories to this one, I swear it is only coincidental. I don't copy copyrighted stories and claim them as my own. This is just something I thought up of. I'm also very new at this..so please give me a chance to prove my worth to you.  
  
[ Disclaimer ] I don't own CCS or any of its characters, CLAMP does. If there are any stories similar to this, it is only but a mere accident. Don't sue me because I had already disclaimed everything. If you do, good luck with backing up your information.  
  
Young Oni by Blood-Lust Oni  
  
CHAPTER 01  
  
[ Unsuspected Murder ]  
  
Crawling quietly on the tiled floor, a toddler came creeping into his destination. The room up ahead was his reason for being here. The person in that particular room will have their fate sealed by this young boy in no less than a few moments.  
  
Wearing all black, the young boy crawled up towards his next victim and took out a small dagger aiming for their body. He threw the knife and knocked the poor soul into an eternal sleep. Going back outside, the young boy began to tear, because he knew, somehow deep in his heart that what he just did was wrong.  
  
As quietly as he had came, the toddler left the courtyard of the house without a trace.  
  
[ The Next Morning ]  
  
Waiting near a small open restaurant dressed in school uniform waiting for someone to pick him up. The young boy's name is Eriol Hiiragizawa; he is only but merely 7 and knows so much about the world compare a wise elder.  
  
He has a pale complexion, ghastly white, with deep azure hair; trailing down his back, almost touching the ground, which gives it a major contrast. Along with his brilliant hair, he has terribly beautiful sapphire eyes. They seem to hold so much in them than meets the eyes.  
  
Eriol didn't even acknowledge the many chairs surrounding him, he stood there, looking dumbfounded yet giving off an eerie intelligence about him. Within no less than 5 minutes, what he was waiting for came.  
  
A man, dressed in traditional Chinese attire, it was black and had some silver linings on it, and simple yet shows people he has money and power.  
  
The two males looked at each other without any kind of emotion, eyes hard as ice. After a few split seconds, Eriol started walking towards this new face and followed him.  
  
[ Home ]  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa!" yelled an elder man with long white hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, leading down to his knees. Young Eriol searched for that voice and found it, it was his grandfather, but he had never once uttered those words, he had always call him by Grand Master Li.  
  
"Your assignment went well, I'm assuming," stated G.M.L. Eriol just nodded without saying much. "Good, but your training is still far off from greatest. We will continue training you until you become invincible," the elder continued.  
  
[ In The Courtyard ]  
  
G.M.L. took out two swords; one was 46-inch, the other a 32-inch. He threw the smaller sword towards Eriol and the two started their daily training until the setting sun.  
  
[ Night Falls ]  
  
Eriol is found sitting in his deserted room, once again, alone. He doesn't allow anybody to come in besides to give him food. Even that, sometimes he didn't want. Every night, if you listen carefully, you could hear soft whimpers coming from his room. Eriol felt horrible for the many souls he had killed during his past years here in his uncle's home.  
  
He had lived here ever since he could remember.  
  
Eriol was sick of all these assignments he have to do. His main reason for loneliness is because that's the only place he could tear, he doesn't cry, couldn't cry; he wasn't trained to do so. At most, he only ate every other month, because of trying to die of starvation but something isn't allowing him to die that easily. There must be something he has to do before he could die, he thought to himself.  
  
[ Turn Of Events ]  
  
A few months later, a visitor had come for Eriol without much warning.  
  
"Hiiragizawa," informed G.M.L. one day. "Your mother is here to pick you up. You are going to America. Don't forget all that we had taught you over that last 7 years and never forget who or what you are. You are Hiiragizawa.  
  
Honestly, Eriol had never been more happen, yet most sad that he has to leave. He doesn't want to leave his home but he wanted to get away from everything that had happen ever since he could walk.  
  
[ America ]  
  
Getting out of the airplane, Eriol followed his mother leaving the airport. They walked separately as if they didn't even know each other. Technically that was true; Eriol had never met his mother until that previous day. He was sent to China when he was only a couple months and he had stayed at his Uncle's ever since.  
  
[ Author's Note ] So what did you think of it so far? I hope it was pretty ok. The idea kinda popped in my head this morning and well I just thought I should write it down on paper. I have no idea yet have a hint of how this story is gonna continue. Please review. Flames are acceptable. I need to know if you readers out there like/hate this story or not. I'm new at this, so please don't be so harsh. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. I most likely want to, but I need to know if I should. I would like at least 5 reviews before continuing. If that's possible, please make it happen for me.  
  
Date finished - July 28, 2003 


End file.
